Seven Things
by Ski October
Summary: "How absurd and delicious it is to be in love with somebody younger than yourself. Everybody should try it." -Barbara Pym. Korra/Iroh. Korroh Week prompts!
1. Dancing

_Woohoo, it's Korroh Week! WHo else is celebrating this joyous occasion? Hopefully not just me. So, here's my contirbution for day one, which is "Dancing in Harmony". I'll be converting the prompts to one-worders, though, to suit my fancy. Also, this hasn't been edited. So, sorry for any mistakes you find. _

_A bit of backstory: Korra has to be taught how to dance for diplomatic/social reasons, and General Iroh is asked to step up for the job. I'm pretending Asami doesn't exist. Despite the training she's likely had, another girl teaching Korra to dance, I think, wouldn't be as effective as a man teaching her. -shrug- Also, the song I used fo rthis is 'Lost My Heart in Republic City'._

_Enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. All else belongs to Bryke.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"This is so stupid," Korra huffs, for the umpteenth time that evening.

Music pours from the radio that rests in the corner, filling the room with a soft jazz number. Her right hand is clasped in Iroh's left, while her other rests on his shoulder. His own right hand has a gentle, but firm grip on her hip, guiding her in the correct steps. They have been at this for several hours, but Korra feels like she isn't making any notable progress.

"It is not stupid," Iroh murmurs, leading her in a spin. "This is a valuable skill that you should have learned years ago."

"Well, excuse me, but I was a little busy mastering the elements." He lips juts out in its trademark pout.

"Diplomacy and social skills are equally as useful and important as combat skills," he replies easily. "I learned to dance when I was thirteen. I'm surprised your esteemed masters didn't require you to learn, as well."

"I was five when we found out I was the Avatar – dancing wasn't exactly at the top of the to-do list."

"Yes, but when you were older, closer to making your presence officially known to the world? As well as a warrior, you are a diplomat. How many galas and political events have you attended since announcing your arrival in this city?" He quirks an elegant black brow.

Korra frowns. "Too many."

Iroh chuckles, looking down at her in a way that makes her knees tremble. Not that she'll admit that. "If it helps you, imagine you are bending. Dancing and bending, I find, often coincide. The forms of waterbending in particular are closely related to the sweeping movements of the waltz."

As he sends her spinning away from and back to him, Korra sees the resemblance. Suddenly, complicated steps melt into natural extensions of arm and leg, subtle movements that are second nature to her. She feels lighter, happier. Relieved that for once something has clicked within her mind.

"See there?" Iroh says, pulling her closer to him. She can feel their hearts beating together. Almost in time with the music; totally in sync with one another. It is at once imbalanced and harmonious. "You're moving like a lifelong dancer now."

The song from the radio fades out and on the last waning chords, Iroh brings their dance to a standstill. They stand there this way, locked in an embrace while azure meets topaz, for several minutes. Iroh's lips, she thinks, are close enough to touch with her own. She wonders what they would taste like.

"Congratulations, Avatar Korra." His breath, surprisingly cool, washes over her in a rush of spearmint. Her mouth runs dry. "You can dance."

But Korra wants so much more than this.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Tea

_And we come to day two. This was inspired by one of_ Ivy Zero_'s chapters of_ Tea and Polardogs_. Personally, I adore this chapter. Hopefully you will, too._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

A pillar of warm, pale sunlight pours into the room, slanting across the large bed and landing directly into Korra's eyes. She blinks, then scowls and screws her eyes shut tighter to block out the unwelcome intrusion. When that fails, she throws her left arm across her eyes, her right falling haphazardly out to the side. And hitting nothing.

Perturbed, she peeks through her fleshy shield to find the other half of the bed – _their _bed – empty. The sheets are just barely warm and she knows that he hasn't been awake for very long. Which means she is awake long before her usual rising hour. She sighs, resigning herself to crawling out from underneath the duvet. She cannot sleep in an empty bed. Too tired – and lazy – to bother with dressing properly, she wraps the thin sheet around her nude form, tucking it underneath her arms.

The glass doors to their personal balcony are wide open, allowing for a slow, briny breeze to waft in from the ocean, which is merely steps away from their beach house. She peers out and sees Iroh sitting at the small table, clad only in soft cotton pants and pouring himself a cup of tea. The scent of bergamot and some other unidentifiable spice drift over her and she smiles. Of course he is drinking tea. She feels a bit guilty for wanting to join him; sunrise is really the only time he has for himself. But she remembers that they are on their honeymoon and there are no pressing matters for either of them to tend to. Nothing more urgent than than getting out of bed for a morning swim.

She pads out to the table with silent feet, rubbing the last straggling sleepers from her hazy eyes. Iroh looks up and smiles at her unkempt visage. He beckons her to him and instead of taking the seat across from him, Korra settles herself comfortably in his lap, resting her cheek on his collarbone and looking out at the ocean. The sky is alive with pinks and yellows, bleeding colors like ink on paper. The beach is empty.

Iroh sighs contentedly, wrapping his arms loosely around her smaller frame and perching his chin on the crown of her head. He casts his eyes down to where Korra's hand lay on his bicep, the pale rays of the sun glinting off the ring on her finger. His lips quirk up gently and a sense of wholeness fills him to the brim. Thinking of the way things had unfolded – the paths they each took get to this point, sacrifices and decisions – he decides that there is no way he could have been happier.

He sips his tea quietly, reveling in the silence that is so rarely present when Korra is awake. Despite knowing Korra is not one for drinking tea, he offers her a taste of the brew anyway. She takes a curious sip, then chokes on the swallow and blanches dramatically.

"What in La's name is _that_?" she demands. "That's not what you usually drink!"

"No, it isn't," he concedes, laughing silently. "It is a citrus blend exclusive to this island. The price for shipment is exorbitant, so I often do without."

"Suits _me_ just fine. It's way too sweet." Her lower lip is sticking out and Iroh cannot resist the opportunity to capture it between his teeth. Korra moans softly, Iroh sneaks his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Her hands slide up his chest, over his neck to tangle in his messy hair. She returns his kiss fervently, sweeping her tongue through the inside of his mouth. He tastes of the citrus tea and her teeth ache from the sweetness of it.

When he pulls back, molten eyes glinting slyly, Korra smirks. "You know, I could get used to that tea. Sweet isn't too bad a taste on you."

Iroh has time only to grin before she has tugged his mouth back down to hers.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Spirit

_Day three! I just thought this idea was super adorable, and really I'm just relieve that today's prompt is one-word. So much easier to work with. I apologize for the lack of actual Iroh, but enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"You don't seem to have called me here for spiritual guidance on maintaining world peace."

Korra smiles at her predecessor. Since gaining access to the Spirit World three years prior, Korra has often turned to Aang for guidance and advice. She is particularly fond of using him as a springboard for her own ideas and plans. He is wise and knowledgeable, but also humorous and open-minded. He provides an excellent second opinion and Korra has always found his perspective to be insightful.

"You're right. I didn't."

He regards her curiously. "Then what's on your mind? You seem troubled."

Korra sighs. "Well, not troubled, exactly. Uncertain, maybe. See, there's this boy – man, I mean. He's _definitely_ a man. I really like him, more than I did when I first met him. He's been staying in the city to help rebuild and I've had to spend a lot of time with him. And the more time I spend with him, the more I like him. We've been out to dinner several times, but mostly we were discussing the progress of the city, and the new council – Tenzin is still the Air Nomad rep, by the way – but still I felt like we were connecting with each other..."

She continues to ramble on in this fashion for a good several minutes. Aang listens patiently, attentively. He is smiling gently, nostalgically recalling his romantic ventures with Katara before she came to realize her own feelings for him. Seeing his reincarnation struggling with the same predicament makes him want to laugh. When Korra tells him about the last time she was with Iroh – this dinner date was more on the romantic side, and ended with an almost-kiss that Korra halted despite wanting it very, _very_ badly – he observes the way her eyes melt and his face softens in understanding.

He holds up a hand, effectively stopping her rant mid-sentence. "I think that you're over-thinking this. It's clear to me how you feel about this man, and that he returns these feelings. Honestly, you should just come out and tell him how you feel. You have absolutely nothing to fear."

Korra considers this. "Should I? I mean, I up and told Mako how I felt and you know how _that _went. Not exactly very encouraging."

Aang chuckles. "Yes, I know. But Korra, you were so young then and new to the outside world. You'd spent thirteen years in a compound training under master benders and one of the first people you met when you got to Republic City was a handsome boy. You were attracted to him, sure, and even now the two of you are great friends, but you simply weren't meant for each other. Iroh, though, is another matter entirely."

Korra's smile is relieved, hopeful. "Really? So, if I just tell him how I feel, you think he'll feel the same?"

"Trust me, Korra," Aang assures, smiling as if at some private joke. "You'll be his forever girl."

.

.

.

.

.


	4. ATTENTION, PLEASE

_Hey there, you wonderful readers._

_I've been informed that, due to the lack of acceptable response and enthusiasm for the original Korroh Week, there will be another. This new Week will take place from August 19th to August 25th. As such, I will be discontinuing this series of prompts to begin the current set. Since New Korroh Week takes place my first week back to school(SENIOR YEAR BABY!) I'll write my prompts this week, that way I can come home and post each prompt in the afternoons after school._

_For anyone who doesn't know them, here are the new prompts. In numerical order:_

Ocean

Waltz

Heat

Wounds

Summer

View

Always

_There you have it, folks. I hope to see all of you writing your own prompts for this Week – Korroh needs more love and support! _

_Until next Week, my dears._

_~Anna_


End file.
